Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-247394) discloses a vehicle hood structure in which a distal end portion, that is wave-shaped and that is formed at a hood inner panel, is positioned at the vehicle rear side of a lock reinforcement.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-247394